As Time Flies
by StoryWriter514
Summary: Emily and Mona hate each other, right? So how in the world did Mona end up pregnant with Emily's baby? Memily two-shot. Emily g!p and Pregnant Mona.


One-shot

Have you ever hid something from your best friend? Like, kissing their boyfriend, or copying their homework? Everyone has, and it's not really a huge deal, because they usually forgive you. But have you ever hid that you were sleeping with the person that made your life a living hell for nearly a year?

Emily and Mona had been sneaking around for nearly six months, and both girls were certain that their relationship was pretty strong. They had gotten together close to a month after Mona was released from Radley.

When they reached their first full month together, Emily wanted to come clean to her friends. Since Mona had revealed Emily's 'extra part' while she was –A, Emily was a very confident person. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer already knew, so when the secret was revealed, they were there for her. Was the whole town supportive? No. Emily had gone through multiple weeks where people talked endlessly and made stupid jokes. All in all, the revelation made Emily stronger.

Emily was extremely surprised to find that she had fallen in love with Mona Vanderwaal. When their secret escapade began, Emily and Mona both agreed that it was just sex. Nothing more or less. They met at least once a week to continue their affair, but they found themselves spending more and more time together as time went on. One day a week turned to two, and then three.

The only one who knew about their secret romance was Emily's mother, but she didn't know about all the things that happened behind closed doors. Mona's mother had no idea, but she could tell that her little girl had a new glint in her eye.

Though Emily was totally on board with sharing their relationship with everyone, Mona wouldn't allow it. What would people think if they saw them together? Emily would be called crazy for dating the one person that made her life hell. She was genuinely protective of Emily and made sure that the woman that she was in love with was protected at all times. Emily was the physically protective one, and Mona the emotionally protective one. Sure, it may have been crazy, but it worked.

Six months passed, and Emily was beyond ready to make their relationship known. She was in love with Mona, but she hadn't told her that. How could she? What if she scared her away? Emily couldn't have that.

Mona, on the other hand, wanted to make sure that she made nice with Emily's other friends. First, Hanna. She started out with helping Hanna clear her mom's name. Not having to be –A anymore, helped her gain Hanna's trust quickly, but she knew that Hanna was the easy one. She was going to have to break out the big guns to get Spencer or Aria on her side.

Spencer was skeptical when Mona told her that she could help Toby find out the true history of his mother. Sure, she was stretching the truth, but Spencer didn't have to know that. All she had to do was get the Radley records and Spencer would begin to trust her again. She also gave her the RV, which helped a bunch, but even after that, Spencer still didn't trust her. Mona put Spencer on hold and began working on Aria.

Aria was easier than Spencer to convince, but still not easy. First, Mona helped Ezra to find out that Malcom wasn't his, which would bring Ezra and Aria back together. What she didn't know, was that Aria was already dating Jake. She also helped by sending Jake to Emily's birthday party with that tall blonde to make her jealous. Unfortunately, her plan failed again when someone tried to kill Jenna. Mona was angry that whoever did it was that close to her girlfriend, and she cursed herself for not keeping a protective eye on Emily. She didn't need anything happening to Emily, and so she gave up on helping Aria in order to keep a closer eye on her lover.

After she helped them figure out that Paige was the culprit, the girls trusted Mona more, but she still wasn't ready for them to know. She felt like she had to ease them into it.

What she didn't know was that she wasn't going to be able to ease them into it after all…

~EM~

"What?" Emily asked. Her eyes wide with shock.

Mona looked down and away from her secret girlfriend. She felt like if she said it again that the world would explode.

"Mona, what did you say?"

"You heard me." Mona replied forcefully.

"I don't think I heard you correctly." Emily shook her head.

Mona sighed. "I said, I'm pregnant." Her eyes were filled with tears. She really didn't know how Emily was going to react. This was the scariest moment of her life.

Emily sat there shocked. She had gotten Mona pregnant? She was going to be a parent? They were going to have a baby?

"Emily, say something." Mona pleaded.

Emily searched her brain for the something to say. Was she shocked? Hell yeah. She had no idea that she could even get a woman pregnant. Her fertility was never a topic at her monthly doctor checkups. Her mother never told her whether or not she could get someone pregnant. This was a huge shock.

"I-I'm just so shocked." Emily stammered. "A-are you sure?"

"You're talking to the girl who figured out how to get into cars, houses, phones, and security systems without being caught. This is the easiest thing I've ever had to do." Mona laughed nervously with tears still in her eyes. She was standing over Emily as Emily sat. She was jittery on her feet and her stomach felt like she was going to vomit up all her organs.

Emily looked up at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes now as well. "We're going to have a baby?" Emily's voice was small and shaky, but sounded joyed.

Mona let out a half laugh, half sob and placed her hands on Emily's face while Emily's hands found her hips. "Yeah."

"Oh my God." Emily whispered. She leaned forward and kissed the still flat stomach of her girlfriend.

After a few minutes of hugging and quiet sobbing, Emily pushed Mona's hips back lightly and looked back up at the standing girl. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Mona sighed.

~EM~

Spencer and Aria were the first to find something strange. Sure, they didn't hate Mona anymore, but it seemed like Emily had gotten extremely protective over her. They had caught her carefully watching Mona's every move in the hallway, walking her to class, and becoming angry whenever she was talked to be another guy or girl.

"Something is off." Spencer told her short friend as they watched Emily put Mona's books in her locker.

"Do you think that Emily's on the –A team?"

"No. –A is gone. You're not getting text messages again, are you?" Spencer asked.

"No, but –A can come back, just as easy as she went." Aria said.

"I think that Mona is hiding something."

As they watched, they noticed that Emily was standing really close to Mona, and Emily looked almost _too_ comfortable there. Spencer's brain clicked.

"You don't think that they're a thing, do you?"

Aria looked at Spencer with a strange look. "No. Ew, why would you even say that?"

"Because, look at how Emily is doing everything for her, she gets angry when other people are talking about her, she's super overprotective of her, and Mona seems to love it."

"Maybe Mona is another Ali. She's probably just playing with her feelings."

"That's not okay." Spencer muttered angrily. "We need to talk to Emily."

"Yeah, and we just get Hanna to talk to Mona." Aria nodded. Emily closed Mona's locker and said something to her before walking back over to Aria and Spencer.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked.

"She pulled a muscle in her gym class and she needed help putting some heavy books away. I know you guys hate her, but I don't want her to get hurt." Emily lied easily.

"Yeah, because she showed so much mercy when she hit Hanna with a car." Spencer sarcastically stated.

"Guys, I forgave her for that. She apologized."

"An apology isn't going to take back what she did. She is still the bitch that outed you and 'little Emily.' She cannot be trusted." Spencer spat.

"Okay, don't ever call it 'Little Emily.' Second, I think we should all give her a chance. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a villain forever." Emily told them before walking away.

"Yup, something is definitely going on." Aria sighed.

"Let's go find Hanna. We have some digging to do."

~EM~

"What do you mean they're on to us?" Mona asked from her position in between Emily's legs. She was sitting facing Emily with her legs laying over Emily's thighs. They had just woken up from their small cat nap they took when they arrived at Mona's home after school.

"They're asking questions." Emily sighed. She let her hands crawl under Mona's shirt and trace unidentifiable items on Mona's stomach and hips. "We have to tell them. Soon."

Mona sighed heavily and let her head fall forward onto Emily's shoulder. She tried her best to keep her stress level low, but Emily's friends weren't making it easy.

"You okay?" Emily asked after a minute.

"I'm great. Just fantastic." Mona replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you want me to give you a massage? You love my massages." Emily smirked. Mona's face mirrored her smirk and leaned forward, millimeters of Emily's lips.

"No, I want something better than a message." Mona replied while connecting their lips. Emily was happy to oblige.

~EM~

"Mona." Hanna called out from the hallway of the Vanderwaal household. Mona's parents had pulled into their driveway just as she was about to ring the doorbell, and let her in. She pushed Mona's door open. There she found her asleep wrapped tightly in her duvet in what looked like a Rosewood Sharks Swim Team shirt. Hanna walked over to Mona and tapped her shoulder.

"Hanna?" Mona asked as she stirred awake. Luckily Emily left just an hour before, because Hanna would have found them in a very awkward position.

"Why are you asleep? It's like 6."

"I've been very busy lately, and my sleeping patterns are a little off." Mona told her, pulling herself into a sitting position. She was grateful that she had pulled on some clothes after Emily left, or she would have some explaining to do. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a few questions." Hanna told her. "First, why are you wearing a school swim team shirt? You hate swimming."

"I bought this the day of the championship meet last year." Mona lied swiftly. Emily had given her the shirt back when they slept together for the first time. She remembered that she couldn't find her own shirt and Emily had just given her the light blue t-shirt. Thankfully Mona was sitting against the head board, or Hanna would be able to see the bold black letters on the back that read 'Anchor-Fields'.

Hanna seemed to believe her and moved on, moving to sit in the chair that was next to her bed. "Why are you and Emily close now? What's going on?"

"Emily is the nicest of you all. She seems to have forgiven me."

"Why would she forgive you? You made her life hell!" Hanna spat.

"That was like six months ago. I'm better now." Mona told her.

"I don't believe you." Hanna challenged.

Mona's blood boiled. "You don't have to. Emily does."

"If you're playing her, I will kill you." Hanna warned.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Mona gave her infamous smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked.

Mona sighed. She knew that she was about to regret her words, but she had to tell her in order to make her understand that this was way more serious than some stupid crush. "You're going to have to ask Emily that."

"No, I want to know from you. I swear, if you're in this just to hurt her as some part of a stupid plan, I will destroy you."

"Hanna, let it go." Mona warned. Her word vomit was coming, and pretty soon she wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"No! Tell me, dammit."

Mona sent a sharp glare at the blond. "I'm having Emily's baby."

Hanna sat, frozen. She couldn't believe her ears. Emily and Mona were having a baby? Emily and Mona were a thing? Emily and Mona had sex?! This was all too much. "What?" Hanna forced out.

"You heard me right. Not only does Emily trust me, but she trusts me enough to let me carry her baby."

"You're lying. You probably got knocked up by Noel Kahn and you're just making Emily think it's her baby."

"Noel Kahn and I never slept together. He was a cover up. I needed him so that I could get on your good side. Emily was my first."

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" Hanna demanded.

"Almost six months."

~EM~

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell me!" Hanna screamed at Emily.

After she had left Mona's house, Hanna stormed into the Fields' household. She was furious at the news that Mona had shared. "Hanna, I know you're upset, but-."

"Upset? You knocked Mona up! The same Mona that almost killed me. I had no idea that you were even sleeping with her, let alone that she's having your baby!"

"Hanna, you have to calm down. I can't explain anything to you if you don't listen." Emily begged.

"This is as calm as I'm going to get."

Emily sighed and moved closer to Hanna on the couch in her living room. Thankfully her mom was at the police department. "Mona and I have been secretly together for a few months."

"Emily, I want answers. I don't care about how long this has been going on, but I do care how this happened."

"It was completely random. She just kind threw herself at me, and who was I to turn her away? Sure, she made our lives hell, but she's really beautiful. If some really hot guy came in your room and threw himself at you, would you push him away?"

"First, Mona is not hot. Second, if the guy tried to kill my best friend, I wouldn't even utter one word to him. Mona is bad news." Hanna snapped.

"Look, Mona and I are together, and we are having a baby. Get over it."

"No, Emily. What are Spencer and Aria going to say?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't really care, but _I _want to tell them."

Hanna avoided eye contact with Emily.

"Hanna." Hanna looked up at her. "Promise that you will let me tell them."

"Fine, but you have to tell them tomorrow. Or I will."

~EM~

Emily paced nervously in her living room waiting for Spencer, Hanna, and Aria to get to her house. Mona watched with worry as her girlfriend paced around. She knew that if she didn't calm Emily down, she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Em, you have to stop. I'm getting nauseous." Mona told her. In that moment, Mona could see Emily push her problems aside and turn to her worriedly.

"Really? Are you okay?" Emily asked frantically, making her way over to the small girl and kneeling down in front of her.

"I'll be fine." Mona reassured letting her hand run through Emily's dark hair. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

"I know, but I want to be there for you in every way. You know that I'm gonna be here for you, right?"

"Of course." Mona smiled.

"Good." Emily smiled back, feeling a little bit better, but overall still very nervous.

When Emily heard the door open, she quickly stood and sat next to Mona. "Em?" Spencer called out.

"In the living room!" She called back. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna walked in together. Spencer and Aria looked confused/surprised when they saw Mona there.

"Hey." Aria greeted Emily. "Hi, Mona. What are you doing here?"

"We have something to tell you." Emily answered for her. Hanna looked a little pissed, but sat on the couch opposite of the couple.

"Why does Hanna look so pissed off?" Aria asked.

"Trust me, you'll be pissed off when they tell you." Hanna told them. Spencer and Aria raised in eyebrow, but sat next to Hanna anyway.

Emily took a deep breath. "So, I think that you have already guessed. Mona and I are together."

Spencer and Aria looked at each other, their faces unreadable. "Wait, are you serious?" Spencer asked forcefully. Emily only nodded. She could see that they weren't happy with her news, and that made her even more nervous for the news to come.

"Emily, what the hell?" Aria asked angrily.

Emily sighed. "I know that you guys are probably pissed, but-."

"NO! Pissed isn't even the word. You're sleeping with the enemy!" Spencer spat.

"Look, I know that you guys hate me, but why do you get to say who Emily dates?" Mona asked.

"I'd rather Emily date Ben than you!" Spencer shot back.

"The man who tried to rape her. He didn't even know that she had a penis."

"At least he didn't expose her secrets to the whole town. You made Emily's life hell. You don't deserve her." Aria stated firmly.

"I love her." Mona replied. This shocked Emily, because they hadn't even said that to each other. Emily and Mona shared a look, but before Emily could reply, Aria and Spencer made gagging noises. Mona didn't care about the fact that they were gagging, but Emily hadn't said she loved her back.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have tried to kill us all at least once."

Aria looked over to Hanna who still hadn't said a word. "Hanna, you're really quiet about this. Don't you have something to say?"

"I found this out yesterday, but there's more. Right, Emily?" Hanna asked snarkily.

Spencer gave the couple a look. "What is she talking about, Emily?" They could see Emily and Mona both tense up.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Um…" Emily trailed off. Mona watched as Emily struggled to tell her friends. Once again, her words came out faster than her mind could stop them.

"We're having a baby." Emily sent Mona a sharp glare, but was silently grateful. She really didn't think that she would be able to tell them.

Silence. That's all that was heard. The girls were silent for at least five minutes.

"What?" Spencer heaved out. Their faces were priceless, but Hanna's face looked even more pissed off.

"Mona's pregnant." Emily let out a relieved breath. "With my baby."

Aria's mouth was hanging wide open. "Are you serious?"

"Of course they're serious! Why would they lie about something like this?" Hanna shouted making all four girls jump.

Spencer looked too shocked to even speak. Her mouth moved to say words a least a dozen times, but they never actually spoke a word.

"Look, I know you guys hate me, and you hate that Emily is with me. I would too, but this baby is wanted and loved. We're keeping it." Mona confirmed.

Hanna sighed. Since she had more time to think about this than to other two, she was thinking a little bit more clearly. "That's the first thing that you said to me that didn't make me what to choke you in about a year."

Mona actually smiled. It was a small one, but it was a smile, nonetheless.

"So, you two have been sleeping together?" Aria got out.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes. How else would she have got pregnant? A fairy?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. We all are." Aria defended.

"Asking obvious questions isn't going to make this make sense." Spencer told her. Aria rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys thinking?" Emily asked.

"I really don't know. I'm so confused and angry that you would hide this from us, but as your best friend, I'm happy for you. I know that things with Maya, Samara, Paige, and even Ali didn't work out. You obviously like her enough to hide this from us." Spencer admitted. "Now, to know that you're having a baby with her? As you best friend, I'm so happy for you. As a victim of your girlfriend, I'm just about as angry as I've ever been."

"I know, but she's not the same person."

"I swear I'm not. I'm not that crazy psychopath that tormented you guys. I've changed." Mona pleaded for them to believe her.

"I want to believe you, but what reason have you given us to?" Hanna asked.

"When was the last time you got an –A text? When was the last time you felt unsafe? I promise. It's over." Mona promised.

"That still leaves us with a lot of questions." Spencer added. "Like, why?"

Mona sighed. "Because I wanted to make you pay like I had to. Ali was a terrible, terrible person. I _hated_ her. Once she was gone, I could finally burn you guys with all the secrets that I knew."

"But you liked Emily the whole time? And you still decided to torture her? That's a great love story." Aria stated sarcastically.

"I didn't like her then, I just thought she was incredibly sexy. Why do you think that I exposed her secret? I wanted her to feel comfortable, and that meant people needed to know about her true self."

"You're such a bitch." Spencer spat. Emily sent a glare to her.

"Spencer do not talk to her like that." Emily warned. They all knew that Emily was a very overprotective person, and that's why Ali called her 'tiger'.

"I'm sorry, but for someone to do this to you and then turn around and say she 'loves' you? I'm not believing her."

"You don't have to. She's having my baby."

"How do you know it's yours?" Aria asked.

"She was my first." Mona spoke up.

"Bullshit. What about Noel?"

"Why would I sleep with Noel? I just needed him for the password to the security system at his lake house."

"For what?"

"So I could find out what happened to Maya."

"So you knew that Nate was out to get Emily?" Hanna asked.

"No, the only one who knew the actual secret was Jenna. That's why she didn't want to go out with him. Cece had nothing to do with that."

"So that's why she told Emily to be careful who she gets close to." Spencer realized. Emily and Mona nodded.

"Do you trust me a little more now?" Mona asked.

Aria and Spencer both looked conflicted. Aria sighed heavily for what seemed like the millionth time. "I don't know. This is a lot to take in."

"All I'm asking is that you think about it."

"I will." Spencer nodded. "And I don't hate you Mona. I'm pissed at this situation, and I do want to thank you for telling us this, but you have to know that this isn't going to be easy to accept. Em, you know that we will always love you and you're our best friend, and as much as I don't like this, I'm happy for you and this baby."

"Same here. Just let us think about all this."

"I've had time to think, and I have my answer. I'm okay with this." Hanna confirmed while running her hands through her hair.

"Seriously?" Aria asked.

"Guys, look at what we are doing. I think she deserves a second chance." Hanna told them. "Plus, she's having Emily's baby. No matter what, she's going to be in our lives for the rest of our lives. We might as well learn to accept it. Also, Emily deserves this. Two people she was in love with have died. Then, she meets this girl and -A makes them break up, and then Paige. She deserves this."

Aria and Spencer look over to the couple. Emily and Mona really did look good together. Their skin tones matched really well, and they both were of Asian descent. Both girls were strikingly beautiful. They made a beautiful couple.

"I still need some time to think." Spencer told them.

"Me too." Aria added. The two of the walked out of the house without another word.

"That went better than expected." Mona said. Emily nodded and let out a sigh in relief.

Hanna smirked. "Well, now that I've gotten over the whole hating you thing, I want to know everything. Mona, how big is 'little Emily'?"

"Does everyone call it that?" Emily huffed.

~EM~

Pam sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and secretly watched her daughter and her girlfriend as they spent some quality time together in the living room. Being a mom, she knew that something was up with them, and she had a pretty good idea was it was, but she wanted to wait until they came clean. Until then, she watched as they watched a movie, and smiled when Emily tightened her arms around Mona and placed a kiss on her forehead.

It was another two weeks before Emily and Mona walked into the kitchen one evening and sat down with nervous looks on their faces.

"Mom, can we talk to you?"

Pam looked at them, putting on her best innocent face. "Sure, honey."

Mona and Emily looked at each other nervously before turning back to Pam. "We have to tell you something." Emily began. Mona gripped Emily's hands tighter.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Mona is carrying my first grandchild?" Pam asked with a knowing smile.

Both girl's eyes widened. They shared a look and their mouths looked like a gaping fish. "Wh-what?"

"Yes, I know." Pam smiled.

"How?" Mona asked.

"I know when something is wrong, and I just paid more attention. Once I did, I started to notice things. After a few days, I came to my conclusion. I'm going to be a grandma." Pam beamed.

"You're okay with this?"

"Well, at first, I was angry. I had no idea that you two were sexually active and that you were irresponsible enough to get pregnant, but then I realized that I'm going to have a grandchild soon! I'm not thrilled that you two aren't even adults yet, but this isn't a bad thing. No baby is ever a bad thing." Pam told them.

Emily smiled and pulled her mom into a tight hug. "Thanks mom. I'm sorry that I wasn't responsible, but I'm going to be there for this baby."

"You're for sure keeping it, right?" Pam asked with worried eyes.

"Most definitely. This is Emily's baby. I could never give it up." Mona replied.

"Does your mother know, dear?"

"No, but we're going to tell her tomorrow night." Mona answered.

"Would you like for me to come?" Pam offered.

"No, but thanks for asking. I think that we should tell her ourselves."

"Alrighty, dear. Just know that I'm here for you girls. I can't wait to be a grandma!"

The rest of the evening was spent talking about how excited they were about the baby. Pam even helped them book appointments, and even helped brainstorm ways to tell everyone else.

Emily and Mona were just thrilled to have someone on their side. Finally.

~EM~

Emily sighed as Mona pulled her into her bedroom that night. After Spencer, Aria, and Hanna left, Mona had to leave to go see her Psychiatrist who had to have a weekly report on how she was doing. Later, Mona called Emily and told her to meet her at her house.

"Mona, what's going on?" Emily asked as she sat down on Mona's bed next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Anything." Emily was becoming nervous and the fact that Mona was beginning to tear up wasn't helping her nerves.

"Do you want to be with me?" Mona asked. Her tears were starting to fall down her face, and she couldn't help that a big sob was threatening to burst through her.

"Of course I do."

"No, do you want to be with me? Not because I'm having your baby, but because you actually want to be with me?"

"Mona, I want to be with you. Yeah, I want to be with you because you're having my baby, but that's not the only reason."

"Really?"

"Of course." Emily confirmed.

"I'm in love with you, Emily. Do you love me?" Mona sobbed.

"Is that even a question?" Emily asked.

"Emily, do you love me?" Mona asked again.

"Yes. Yes, I love you. I love you so much that I'm willing to give up my best friends in the whole wide world to be with you. I love you so much that I've looked past all the things that you've done to me and my friends to be with you. Of course I love you." Emily stated confidently. Mona instantly connected their lips in a passionate kiss. "Why would you ever think that I didn't?"

"Because this afternoon, when I told your friends that I loved you, you never said it back." Mona looked down. Emily put her finger under her chin and made her look into her eyes.

"I thought you knew." Emily smiled before kissing her again.

"I do now."

~EM~

Mona and Emily's first doctor's appointment happened three days later. It was a Saturday morning, and both girls were anxious to see their little miracle. Mona watched Emily's every movement as the biggest smile she had very seen spread across her face in the car on the way to the clinic.

Pam had made an appointment to the only OBGYN that she trusted, which was the same one that helped her deliver Emily. Sure, the doctor was almost 60, but she was a great doctor.

"Emily Fields! I remember when your mom first came through that door with your dad. He wore she same smile you're wearing right now." Dr. Jameson smiled as she and Mona walked into the small room.

"Hello, Dr. Jameson. It's nice to finally meet you." Emily shook the doctor's hand. Dr. Jameson then turned to Mona.

"And you must be Mona. It's nice to meet you as well." Mona shook hands with the doctor.

Doctor Jameson was exactly as Emily had pictured him. He was of Asian descent with near bald white hair. His smile captivated his face, and when he smiled wide enough, his eyes were almost completely shut. He was just a little taller than Mona, but was only to about Emily's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Jameson." Mona replied.

"So, how about we get started. Since you two have already filled out the forms, I need to ask you a few personal questions. Please have a seat." Dr. Jameson pulled his small chair over to Emily. Emily helped Mona onto the paper covered examining table before sitting in the small rolling chair.

"Ask away." Mona said.

"Okay, how long have you two been sexually active?"

"About six months." Emily replied. Dr. Jameson, all the while, was scribbling away in his notepad.

"And, is there any chance of diseases?"

"Not at all."

"Have you been sexually active before each other?"

"I have." Emily replied. "But only with one other person."

When Emily and Maya were together, they had sex three times. Before Maya left for Tru North, when Maya came back, and the morning she and Maya said that they loved each other. Mona knew, but was not happy that Emily was with anyone else.

"Did you use protection every time?"

"Of course." Emily confirmed.

"How many times, would you say, that you two have had unprotected sex?" Dr. Jameson asked the two women. Both Mona and Emily thought hard about the question.

"Seven times." Mona replied.

"Seven?" Dr. Jameson raised an eyebrow. Mona and Emily nodded in agreement. "You two do know that that is dangerous, correct? I see that you've already found out one reason why, but it could be a lot worse than pregnancy."

"We understand." Mona nodded.

"Okay, well why don't we get an ultrasound going and take a look at this munchkin?" Emily smiled at Dr. Jameson's words. She was so excited to see the life they had created.

After a few minute of shifting, changing clothes, starting the machine, and squirting the gel on Mona's stomach, they were finally about to see their baby. Dr. Jameson's face looked concentrated as he moved the wand around.

"Found it!" he announced. Seconds later a small thumping noise filled the air. "I hear that its heartbeat is very strong. That's always a great sign. You see that little thing over there that looks like a jelly bean?" Emily and Mona nodded frantically. "That's your baby. Judging from this picture it's nearly three weeks along, and that means your due date will fall along March 12th."

Emily and Mona fell in love with the little image. There it was. A little baby. _Their _little baby. The child they had created together. "Oh my goodness." Mona whispered.

"Would you two like a picture?" Emily nodded frantically, and Mona looked like she hadn't even heard the man talk.

"It looks like you're about five weeks along." When neither woman said anything or looked away from the screen, Dr. Jameson stood. "I'm going to go get these pictures printed and give you two a moment alone. Congrats! You're parents."

After Dr. Jameson left, Emily turned to Mona. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this! Thank you for creating this and making me the happiest I've ever been. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mona smiled and connected their lips.

~EM~

It took two weeks for Spencer and Aria to come around. Emily, of course, was happy that she had her best friends back on her side, but she could tell that it made Mona even more nervous. She really wanted Emily's friends to like her.

"Mona, what's wrong?" Spencer asked. Though she didn't really care for Mona, she knew that Emily loved her and the baby that she was carrying belonged to her best friend. She was willing to compromise with the devil, and that meant caring just a tad about Mona's wellbeing.

"I'm fine. Just nauseous. Unfortunately, my morning sickness won't wear off for another six weeks." Mona smiled painfully. Emily knew she was lying though, and she vowed to ask the real reason later on.

"So, how is the little munchkin doing today? Can you feel anything?" Aria asked. As much as she disagreed with the mother of the child, Aria was really excited for this baby. She loved that Emily was getting a happy ending, and of course, she was going to spoil this child to no end. She had already began sewing some things for it.

"Not really. It feels like you ate a really bad burrito or something."

"Trust me, if your pregnancy is anything like hers, Caleb, Ezra, and Toby are going to go through hell." Emily joked.

"Are you saying you're in hell?" Mona demanded. Emily looked at her with wide eyes, not really used to her mood swings.

"No, I'm just saying that…uh…it's going to be hard to see the woman they love in so much pain." Emily saved. Spencer looked over and mouthed 'nice save' to a sheepish Emily.

This was going to be a long pregnancy.

~EM~

Around the middle of her second month, Mona's morning sickness began to wear off, and her cravings started. In all the pregnancy books it said that cravings weren't going to start until the fourth month, but Dr. Jameson assured them that everyone's pregnancy was different.

Mona's mood swings also weren't as drastic as they were the first month. Sure, she got upset whenever Hanna brought up the fact that she wasn't going to be able to fit into the new Prada dress that was coming out that season, but Emily was always there to calm her down.

People at school were starting to notice things as well. First, Emily was now carrying everything for her. She couldn't even buy a lunch without Emily taking the tray from her. Mona didn't mind, but others sure did. Next, Mona started crying anytime anyone brought up the fact that she had gained nearly six pounds and it was starting to show around her abdomen. Not a lot, but if you really looked at Mona before the pregnancy, and now, you could totally tell. Noel Kahn decided to ask his friend about it a little too loudly one day in the only class he shared with Mona, and it sent her into hysterics making her leave the class room.

Needless to say, Noel Kahn got a very angry visit from Emily later that day.

Though Mona was a handful, Emily was just happy that their child was growing happily inside the love of her life.

It was a week after that incident that Caleb found out about the baby due to Hanna's big mouth. He had some suspicions, but he had never actually thought they could be true.

"Like, with child, pregnant?" Caleb asked with his mouth hanging open. They were all standing in the school parking lot before school, but Emily was paying no attention to them. She was looking around frantically for her late girlfriend. Sure, she was only a few minutes late, but this was the first morning they arrived at school in separate cars since they told the girls about the pregnancy.

"Em, calm down. She's on her way." Spencer reassured.

"I know, but I'm just feeling a little panicked. She said that she wanted to be alone for a little while, and now she's late. How do you expect me to feel?"

"Do you want to call her?" Aria asked, knowing that Emily was probably freaking out on the inside. In all honesty, if she was Emily, she would be freaking out too. The woman she loves and her unborn child are nowhere be seen.

"What time did you say to meet you here?" Hanna asked.

"7:30."

"It's only 7:36. Don't worry." Spencer told her.

"Hello?" Caleb called. "Is anyone going to answer me? I asked if the Mona-monster was with child."

"Don't call her that." Hanna spoke before Emily could.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but please tell me the truth."

"Yes, Mona is pregnant."

Caleb let a surprised expression fall across her face. "How long have you known?"

"Mona and I have known for nearly two months. They just found out two weeks ago." Emily replied.

"So, it's yours?" Emily nodded.

"Whoa." Caleb breathed.

"You can't tell anyone yet." Emily pleaded.

"Of course not. I'm not a douchebag."

Emily went back to frantic search around the parking lot. Not seeing Mona's car, she sighed and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling her." The phone rang three times before Mona answered.

"Hello?"

"Mona, where are you? I'm having a panic attack."

She heard Mona's sexy laugh. "Turn around." Emily whipped around only to see her beautiful girlfriend walking up behind her. Emily quickly closed the distance and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why are you late?" Emily whispered into the embrace.

"I was about to get in the car when I started to feel nauseous, so I had to go back in the house. My mom gave me some crackers, so I'll be fine."

"Next time, text me." Emily said.

"I will." Mona promised. Emily kissed her cheek and forehead before grabbing her hand and walking over to the group.

"Hey, Mona. Congrats." Caleb gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Caleb. I assume they've told you everything?" Caleb nodded. "It's good to have you inside."

Hanna snorted. "That's what she said." She let out before laughing loudly.

"When the baby is born, they're not allowed to hang out with 'Auntie Hanna'" Emily warned.

"Oh please, I'm going to be the godmother." Hanna said, immediately stopping her laughter.

"Wait, why do you get to be the godmother? I'm obviously the best choice." Aria defended.

"Oh really? The girl that wears forks for earrings?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. Emily and Mona shook their heads in amusement and walked away from the arguing trio.

~EM~

Mona's fourth month was the hardest. It was just past Christmas break, and she hadn't been to school in two weeks. The small baby bump she was supporting was new to the student body, and she didn't want to face them.

"Mona, don't worry about them." Emily pleaded as they stood in front of the fully body mirror in Emily's bedroom. She and Mona were sleeping back and forth from her house to Mona's. This morning they were at Emily's house.

"How can't I? You know what happened when Toby found out." Mona cried.

Toby took it the worst, by far. Being Emily's best friend, he knew that Mona crushed her spirit by telling about her secret. He had already known before that, and was there for Emily when things got out of hand. He had always hated Mona, and to know that his best friend was having a baby with her, was a scary thought.

"Toby got over it, and I'll be right there if anything happens. I'm not going to let something happen to you."

"You promise?" Mona asked, looking up into Emily's brown eyes.

"On my life." Emily promised. She leaned down and kissed Mona on the lips softly.

When they arrived at school, it seemed that all eyes were on them. When Emily stepped out of her car, the parking lot seemed to freeze. The students were all staring at her and some were talking quietly with one another.

Emily and Mona tried to not let it bother them. They walked into school normally, making a b-line to Mona's locker. Instantly they saw why everyone was staring at them. Their sonogram picture was plastered all over Mona's locker. There was a note attached to the pictures as well. It read, 'congrats to the expecting couple! I hope it's not as freaky as its parents. –Lucas'

"Where is he?" Emily spat angrily, searching around for the short boy. When she saw him standing against the wall with a smirk on his face, she dropped both book bags and marched right over to him. When she was in reaching distance, she swung her fist and hit him directly in the nose. When his face bounced back, she used her other fist to hit him in the jaw knocking him to the ground, thanking her coach silently for recommending that boxing class.

"Emily!" Spencer shouted, separating the angry girl from the helpless boy. She pulled Emily out of the school while Hanna and Aria dealt with Mona. What a terrible start to the day.

Emily was suspended for a week after that, but Mona felt safer. After people knew that Emily was capable of, they didn't really send her glares or look at her funny. Plus, Emily told Hanna, Spencer, and Aria to pay close attention to her. Which, of course, they did. They didn't want to have to deal with an angry Emily.

The only good thing that came from their four month was the fact that they got to see their child looking like an actual child.

"There are its fingers and toes. Oh!" Dr. Jameson squealed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Emily asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"No. I see something exciting!"

"What is it?" Mona asked.

"Well, if you look here, you can see his penis." Dr. Jameson announced.

"It's a boy?"

"Yes."

Emily's eyes immediately filled with tears at the news. A boy? Her boy? "Oh my god." She whispered.

"I'm going to give you two a minute." Dr. Jameson smiled before walking out of the room.

"A boy?" Mona asked happily. Emily squealed and kissed Mona's lips. "We're going to have a boy." Mona beamed.

"We are having a healthy baby boy." Emily confirmed.

"This is amazing." Mona cried.

"I know." Emily let her tears fall.

A baby boy.

~EM~

The baby's first kick was the most precious moment for both Mona and Emily. Mona had felt him moving around for quite some time now, but Emily was feeling extremely jealous that Mona got to feel their baby and she didn't.

Emily and Mona were sitting in the dining room of Emily's house doing some homework. All was normal, until Mona gasped loudly, making Emily jump.

"What? Mona what's wrong?" Emily panicked. Mona didn't say anything, but grabbed Emily's hand and guided it to the place where she felt small kicks. She watched as Emily's eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Oh my goodness! Mom! Come feel this!" Emily shouted to her mother. Pam walked quickly into the room and took in the scene.

"What's going on?"

"The baby is kicking! He's kicking!" Emily cheered. Mona wasn't even aware the Pam was touching her, because she was too engrossed in watching Emily's reaction. She fell even more in love with Emily in that moment.

~EM~

The fifth month was, in Mona's opinion, the easiest month. Her morning sickness had faded, she felt in charge of her mood swings, and her belly was showing a lot more. The only thing that was a little out of hand was her sexual cravings. She and Emily, of course, remained sexually active, and Mona could honestly say she had no complaints. Her pregnancy had been easy so far. Dr. Jameson even stated that she was the healthiest teen pregnancy he had ever dealt with. Emily couldn't help but to feel proud of that news.

"Mona, where's Emily?" Mona's mom, Dana, asked when she saw Mona sitting in the living room alone.

"I made her go home. She has a really important meet tomorrow, and she needs lots of sleep."

"What makes you think she's going to sleep well? You two haven't slept apart in four months." Dana reminded. "Also, didn't you tell me that he doesn't stop moving unless Emily talks him to sleep?"

Mona silently cursed herself. Her mom was right. Their doodle, as Emily called him, didn't sleep unless Emily talked to him. He was constantly kicking and moving until Emily's voice was heard.

"I think I'll be okay. We'll be fine." Mona reassured, placing her hand on her stomach. Her mom smirked and shook her head. She knew that Mona was going to cave and call Emily.

Around midnight that night, Mona was tossing and turning in bed. She could've sworn that he was doing gymnastics in her uterus.

Mona sighed heavily and sat up in bed, dialing the only number she knew by heart. "Hello?" A groggy Emily answered.

"Emily, please talk to your son. He will not stop moving." Mona pleaded.

"Alright," Emily chuckled sleepily. "Put the phone on your belly."

Mona placed the phone on her stomach and put the phone on speaker phone. "Okay, it's there."

"Hi, Doodle. Are you having fun in there?" Emily asked in her sleep voice that turned Mona on like no other. "I know you are. You get to be there with your amazing mother, so I know that you're having a blast." He was already beginning to calm down. It amazed Mona that Emily had such an effect on their baby.

"But it's time for bed. Go to sleep, Doodle. Let mommy sleep. She needs some rest." Emily finished.

"I wish you were here to kiss me goodnight." Mona pouted.

"I wish I was there too."

"Why did I ever decide that we should sleep apart?"

"Because I'm being scouted tomorrow." Emily reminded.

"That's right."

"You're losing your –_A _game." Emily laughed.

"No, it's my pregnant brain."

"Sure, blame it on my doodle."

Mona smiled at Emily's words. "I love when you call him that."

"I love calling him that." Emily replied.

"I wish you were here." Mona stated again. "I want to make love to you."

"We made love this afternoon." Emily recalled.

"I know, but I want you all the time. It's like never ending." Mona whined. Dr. Jameson said that it was due to Mona's blood flow being heavier that she was going to crave sex more often. He also said that it was healthy for them to have sex, because its exercise and it kept Mona's stress low. Who was Emily to say no to that?

"I certainly do not mind." Emily told her. "But I really need to head back to sleep. Is doodle calm?"

"Yes." Mona pouted. She didn't want to stop talking to Emily.

"Are you going to be okay? I can come over."

"I'll be fine. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"That you will. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~EM~

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were at Hanna's house for some typical best friend time. Emily, of course, was constantly checking her phone incase Mona needed her.

"Em, if you check your phone one more time your home button is going to break." Aria joked.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Mona isn't with me, and that means that she's by herself."

Spencer couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "I'm so proud of you." She said randomly.

"That was random." Hanna snorted.

"No, seriously. Guys, she's having a baby. Our best friend is about to become a parent. We are going to have a little charming Fields running around here."

"Oh god." Hanna groaned. Emily laughed at her blond friend's actions.

"Hanna." Aria scolded.

"What? Am I the only one who is afraid this baby is about to be a baby genius? With Mona's smarts and Emily's athleticism this kid is going to be an Olympiad. Not to mention its looks."

"Oh god, she's right. This kid is going to be popular." Spencer added.

"Hey, don't be mean to my son."

"We aren't being mean. We are just saying that you are probably going to have to start buying him condoms at age 12." Hanna joked. Emily didn't even know how to respond.

Before she could, her phone started to ring, and Mona's picture popped up. "Emily, Mona's name in your phone is 'Baby Mama'?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, she put that in there. Let me take this." Emily replied, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Em, I need you." Mona husked out.

"Mona, what's wrong?" Three pair of eyes watched worriedly.

"I'm so horny." Emily's blush told the girls everything.

"I'm with the girls." Emily answered shakily.

"Go." Spencer chuckled. "Sex is very healthy for babies when women are pregnant. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, placing her hand over the receiver.

"Hell yeah. Go get your mack on!" Hanna cheered.

"You've been watching far too much Glee." Aria rolled her eyes.

"So? Santana is fabulous." Hanna laughed. Emily rolled her eyes at her blond friend again.

"I'm on my way, sweetie." Emily said into the phone.

"Please hurry." Mona begged. Emily hung up the phone and stood from the bed.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Aria called after Emily's retreating body. Spencer and Hanna smirked at the small girl's words. "I'm totally jealous." Aria started. "Ezra and I haven't done anything since he's gotten this position at our school. He's been super busy with his stupid Shakespeare Club."

"At least you can still see him. With Toby back and forth to Philly, we can't do _anything_. I have to do everything myself, and let me tell you, it's not fun."

"Sucks to suck. Caleb and I are having a blast. Have you guys ever tried KY Jelly? It's amazing." Hanna practically moaned.

"Ew, you're so gross."

"What? I like sex." Hanna shrugged.

~EM~

Mona's six month was normal. Wayne had come home, and Emily couldn't be happier that he could be there for the baby's birth. Sure, he only had until 'doodle' was born before he had to return, but Emily was just happy that she got her dad back for a little while.

Emily and Wayne had painted the nursery at Emily's house a bright blue, green, and yellow. Pam found a nice crib at a mom-to-mom sale for cheap, and Emily set the entire thing up by herself. Emily found a matching changing table at a thrift store and Mona was elated. Things were started to fall together.

"So, Mona, the guest room in your house is cleared out, right? Emmy and I could head over there and paint." Wayne offered. Emily, Mona, and Emily's parents were sitting in the living room after lunch talking about a few things for the nursery.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Fields, but my mom said that she could just hire someone to do it." Mona smiled.

"Please, call me Wayne. You are, after all, giving me my first grandchild. You could call me pig and I would still be happy." Wayne beamed. "And call your mom and tell her that she doesn't need to hire anyone. I'd be happy to paint."

"Are you sure?" Mona asked.

"Yeah." Wayne nodded.

"Okay, I'll go call her." Mona smiled and began to stand up from the couch with much difficulty. Emily stood and helped her up. Mona smiled and rewarded her with a light kiss. She waddled over to the kitchen to make her phone call.

"I was thinking that we could put some baseballs or something on the walls. Make a little bit more masculine." Wayne suggested.

Emily shook her head. "I don't want to make him think that just because he's a boy that he has to play sports and be manly. I want my son to grow up knowing that he can be whoever he wants to be. No matter if that means that he wants to be a woman. He's free to be who he is."

Wayne and Pam smiled happily and Emily's answer. "We really must have done something right." Wayne said to his wife.

"I know. She's wonderful." Pam replied. Mona walked back into view a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Well, she said that the painters were there already, but thanks so much for the offer. Also, she wants to know if you all would like to come to dinner."

Pam and Wayne exchanged a look before turning back to the pregnant teenager. "Of course."

"Great. Dinner is at 7."

~EM~

Emily and Mona watched as their parents conversed. They were so glad that they were getting along so well. Mona was just glad that her dad was out of the picture.

Her parents had divorced when she was thirteen, because her father was having an affair. Dana knew about the affair for a while, but never said anything to him, and when she did he hit her. For a while, Dana was being forced to stay with him, but she never let Mona know. This went on for two years before Mona walked in on her father kissing his mistress. Her whole world was torn, and she vowed to never talk to her father again. Once the divorce was final, her father moved to Arizona and he only sent his child support money once a month.

"So, have you two decided on a name?" Dana asked.

Emily smiled. "I think so."

"We actually just decided last night." Mona said with a smile also on her face.

"Can we hear it?" Wayne chuckled.

Emily nodded, letting Mona know that it was okay to tell them. "Jordan Wayne Fields."

Wayne looked shocked. Pam and Dana let their eyes fill with tears and rejoiced at the name. Wayne still looked shocked, but his eyes were a little misty as well. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're his grandpa, and you're such a huge part of him. He deserves to have your name." Emily replied. Wayne stood from his seat and made his way over to his daughter and Mona to wrap them both in a tight hug.

They were all so happy.

~EM~

Emily's grip tightened subconsciously around her seven month pregnant girlfriend. Mona was used to Emily's overprotectiveness even in her sleep. Emily made sure that Mona was tightly in her grip the entire night, and that meant that she had to wake Emily up so that she would loosen her grip in order for her to use the bathroom.

"Em." Mona whispered, shaking her girlfriend lightly.

"Hm?" Emily responded opening only one eye.

"I have to pee." Emily let Mona go and watched as she rolled out of bed. She cracked a smile when she saw Mona's belly poking out from under her pajama shirt. A few minutes later Mona walked out of the bathroom and back into Emily's arms.

"What time are you going to work tomorrow?" Mona asked as they situated back into their usual position.

"Three."

"So, you won't have any time to come home with me after school?"

"No. Zack wants me to help train some freshman. I really don't want to go, but I have to." Emily sighed. "Was there something you wanted me for after school?"

"I wanted to go to Philly and check out some more photographers for Jordan's first photo shoot."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to spoil him."

"We aren't, but this is our first child, and probably the only one that we are going to have until we are at least 25. That's a long time, and I want to make sure that we are making sure that we are making a proper celebration for his life."

"Trust me, he's going to get a great celebration. My mom said that our family is already planning a baby shower."

"I know. Your family has run a few things by me. You should see theme! It's farm animals!" Mona giggled.

"Sorry if I seem unenthusiastic, but it's two in the morning. We can finish this conversation with more enthusiasm, tomorrow."

Mona nodded sleepily and kissed the side of Emily's mouth, before laying her head on Emily's chest. "Please try to tell doodle to not press on your bladder anymore. If I lose anymore sleep, I'm going to be a zombie in the morning."

Mona giggled again. "I'll try."

~EM~

Emily yawned as she checked out of work. Sure, she had only worked for four hours, but she was dead tired.

"Tired much?" Zack chuckled.

"Yeah. Mona woke me up six times last night so she could go pee. Apparently, my son thinks that her bladder is a punching bag."

"That sucks, but on the bright side, that means that you're one day closer to meeting your son." Zack told her and she smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know, I never wanted kids."

"Seriously?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I always thought that they were dream crushers. My parents told me that I was their greatest gift, but I never believed them. Because of kids, you can't go out anymore, or be spontaneous. You have to schedule everything around them."

Emily shook her head in disagreement. "No. I don't think that's true. I know that parenting is hard, and it's about sacrifice. If you're stupid enough to get pregnant, you should have to live with your choices."

"And that's why I like you so much, kid. You've got such a big heart, and I know that you're going to be a great parent. Just know, that if you ever need anything, I'm here." Zack smiled.

"Thanks." Emily smiled back.

"Good. Now go be with your pregnant girlfriend. She probably needs you to rub her feet or something."

"Joy." Emily groaned sarcastically.

As she was walking out of the Brew, she noticed CeCe and Jenna talking quite loudly on the other side of the street. As far as she knew, the two weren't friends, so she decided to make her way over to the duo and calm the argument they seemed to be having.

"Hey guys." Emily announced her presence, and CeCe sent a glare to Jenna as if telling her to be quiet.

"Hi, Emily." CeCe put on a fake smile.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"CeCe and I were just talking, right?"

"Yeah. Just old pals chatting away." CeCe stated sarcastically. "Did you know that Jenna here was visiting Mona in Radley?"

"Yeah. Mona told me that when she first came back. She told me everything."

CeCe huffed in annoyance. "I still don't understand why you're with her. She's evil, and I don't trust her."

"Why does it matter what you say? How can I trust you? Whenever you're around, there's trouble."

"Emily, you don't even know everything." CeCe warned.

"Look, I'm done with all this secret crap. Mona and I are having a baby in two months. I don't need you two around."

"Emily, I don't trust her." Jenna said.

"Why would you? You don't know her."

"All we're saying is to be careful, okay?"

"No. You be careful, because if you aren't you two are going to end up just like Alison." Emily spat before walking to her car. She was so tired of the stupid Rosewood drama. She couldn't wait to get out of this damn town.

~EM~

At seven and a half months, Mona was ready to pop. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, she was constantly tired, all her clothes didn't fit, and she felt like she was a whale. Of course, Emily spent countless hours trying to convince her otherwise, but Mona wasn't having any of it. She just wanted this baby out of her.

Mona watched from a distance as Emily chatted away with some girls from the swim team. Her jealousy showed as she watched Emily laugh and talk with the girls. She couldn't help but feel that she wasn't as pretty or as good as them, and it made her ego plummet.

"Hey Mona." Aria said as she and Spencer approached the painfully pregnant brunette.

"Hi." Mona responded not looking away from Emily.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked following Mona's eyes to look at Emily.

"I'm making sure those bitches keep their hands to themselves." Ever since people found out about Emily's secret, girls had been throwing themselves at her. They all wanted to see if the hype was true.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be under any type of stress." Aria reminded. "Jealousy is stress."

"I'm not jealous." Mona snapped. Spencer and Aria took a cautious step backwards, not wanting to catch the wrath of the rage that pregnant Mona had.

"Okay, you aren't jealous. We get it."

Mona sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's the hormones." Mona cried.

"Hey, it's okay. No one blames you." Spencer told her truthfully.

"I'm such a horrible person." Mona cried louder. Aria looked over to Emily, sending her a silent SOS with her eyes. Emily noticed and made her way over to her girlfriend and best friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emily asked, placing a hand on Mona's shoulder.

"Why don't you go ask those whores that you were flirting with?"

Emily looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You were flirting with those skanks." Mona cried.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone." Emily defended.

"I'm not dumb! I know flirting when I see it!"

"Mona, calm down." Spencer warned. Luckily there weren't many people in the hallway. No one really seemed to be paying them any attention. Emily pulled Mona into a hug and kissed her forehead, knowing that Mona loved when she did that.

After a few minutes, Mona seemed to calm down. "Are you okay, now?" Emily asked. Mona nodded leaned her head up to place a soft kiss on Emily's lips which Emily happily returned.

"Are you guys eating lunch with us?" Spencer asked the couple.

Mona looked at them with a guilty look. "I don't think so. I have an appointment this afternoon. We have to see if Jordan is growing correctly."

"I thought the doctor said that he was healthy like two weeks ago?" Aria asked.

"He did, but since I'm a teenager, there are more risk factors."

"Dr. Jameson did say that she is the best teen pregnancy he has ever dealt with."

"That's great." Spencer smiled. "I'm actually really excited. I get to be Auntie Spence!"

"But you'll never be as awesome as Auntie Aria."

"Whatever." Spencer chuckled and pushed Aria's shoulder. Just then, Hanna strutted up to them with a smirk on her face.

"Guys, Caleb and I totally just banged in the locker room."

Aria, Spencer, and Emily rolled their eyes. Mona, on the other hand, looked hungrily at Emily. She would totally have to try that one day.

~EM~

"Mona, you have to calm down. You're going to hurt the baby." Emily warned as Mona waddled angrily around Emily's bedroom. Emily was currently being yelled at by the pregnant teen because she had lunch with Shauna, and Mona did not take well to that.

"Emily, the baby is fine. I want to know why you were having lunch with her." Mona demanded.

"Because she's new to the swim team and coach wants us to get to know her better. It was just coffee and a muffin at the Brew." Emily defended.

"I remember the first time we hung out. Remember? We had coffee and muffins too. Before that, we were fucking. Are you fucking her too?" Mona cried angrily.

"NO! I love you!" Emily snapped. Mona jumped and her anger faded as she began sobbing. Emily sighed and walked over to her sobbing girlfriend. "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling."

Mona shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I keep accusing you of cheating on me. I just don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going to." Emily promised. "I will never leave you. I love you and our son. No one can ever take me away from you two."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do."

~EM~

Eight months came along, and Emily was becoming more and more excited. Both nurseries were complete and Pam was currently trying to find a bassinette for the first few months of Jordan's life. Emily hand her hands full with School, swim, and a pregnant girlfriend who was hard to satisfy.

"Em." Mona groaned one night, before bed. The couple was sitting in Emily's room on the bed watching some black and white zombie movie that Emily loved.

"Yeah?"

Mona looked over to her girlfriend with unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm so uncomfortable." She whimpered. Emily's heart ached at the sight.

"What can I do? Anything you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Can you kiss me? I just want you to kiss me and hold me." Mona cried. Emily nodded and placed her lips on Mona's. She pulled Mona into a laying position and wrapped her arms around her, keeping her lips firmly placed against Mona's.

"Better?" Emily asked against her lips. Mona nodded and kissed her again. Sure, she was still uncomfortable, but she knew that she was going to be this way until Jordan was born. So, until then, this was going to do.

~EM~

Nine months did not come quickly enough for Emily. It was currently the beginning of March, and that meant that there was only a matter of days until the baby came. Emily couldn't wait until her doodle came out.

"So, twelve days?" Spencer asked her best friend as they all sat in the Brew.

"Around twelve days. She could go into labor at any time right now." Emily stated nervously, running her fingers lightly over Mona's stomach. Jordan was currently kicking and moving around like crazy, and that made Mona very nauseous.

"I don't know why he thinks he has room in there. There is nowhere for him to go." Mona whined.

"He's moving around?" Hanna asked with wide eyes. Mona nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand, placing it on the spot where she could feel Jordan's head.

"Oh my god." Hanna groaned, pulling her hand away. "That's so gross."

"Hanna," Aria scolded. "It's a baby." She turned her gaze to Mona. "Can I feel?" Mona nodded and grabbed Aria's hand placing it on the same spot. Aria's eyes lit up and she gasped. Seconds after, Jordan stopped moving. "What happened?" Aria pouted.

"He usually only moves like that when Emily pokes him. He gets a little excited."

"That's so adorable." Aria cried. Emily looked at her with a confused face.

"Aria, are you crying?"

"Sorry, I just can't help it. You're going to have a baby in a few days!" Aria cheered. It was only a matter of seconds before Mona joined in with the water works.

"I know!" Mona cried. "And it's gonna hurt." She sniffled.

"My mom said that it isn't the same for all women. You could be one of those women who don't feel anything." Spencer suggested.

Emily nodded in agreement to get Mona to stop crying. "Yeah, and you'll have the epidural." Emily reminded. This seemed to calm Mona down, and she placed a kiss on Mona's forehead. A sure fire way to get Mona to calm down in any situation.

"I know, and I'm excited to finally meet him. I mean, he's our baby."

"I'm really excited to meet him too. I wonder which one of us he is going to look like."

"He's totally going to resemble Mona more." Spencer stated. "I mean, it's obvious. The Chinese trait is much stronger than either Filipino or Korean, and those are already strong traits. So, ultimately Jordan will look more like Mona."

"You're too smart for your own good." Hanna scoffed.

Spencer ignored Hanna. "But, he will most likely get Emily's nose, hair color, and height. Maybe even her hair texture too."

"How do you know all this?" Aria asked.

"AP Biology, duh. They teach you about traits and chromosomes. It's not that hard."

"Once again, you're too smart for your own good."

When they focused their attention back on the couple, they saw that Emily was whispering things into Mona's ear, and the look on Mona's face told the girls that whatever Emily was saying was comforting and calming.

"I can't wait for this baby." Was the only thing that the girls could hear Emily say.

~EM~

When Mona's water broke, all hell broke loose. Emily was freaking out and Mona was in a lot of pain. The drive to the hospital was well practiced and they made it there in eleven minutes and twenty three seconds. Emily timed. Both women rushed into the ER and was immediately placed in a room.

The labor was rather quick. Mona went through contractions quickly, and was given the epidural just two hours after they arrived. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were constantly sent for ice chips, but they didn't mind.

Mrs. Vanderwaal was taking millions of pictures, and Mona didn't like that. She kept screaming that she looked worse than she did in Radley. Of course, Emily kept telling her that she looked amazing, but Mona wasn't having it.

Pam and Wayne were quietly sitting in the corner. They knew that they really couldn't do anything but show support for Emily. Mona was looking for the support of her mother, and they were fine with that. Pam, of course, gave Mona a few tips of advice to help her through contractions, and Mona, even through all the pain, gave thanks to her.

When she was finally dilated nine centimeters, which was only four hours after they arrived, Dr. Jameson allowed Mona to begin pushing. Emily, Dana, and Pam stayed in the room, and they couldn't help but to be in awe of the woman that was bravely pushing on the table. Since Mona was smaller than most women, she wasn't able to push Jordan out easily, and that made Emily nervous.

"Mona, I need you to push really hard on this one, okay?" Dr. Jameson asked. Mona nodded and Emily wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cloth. Dr. Jameson waited until the next contraction came before telling Mona to push. The contraction lasted ten seconds, and Mona was exhausted by the end of it, but Jordan was officially crowning.

"I see a head!" Dr. Jameson cheered. "Alright, one more time." Once again, the contraction came and Mona pushed hard for ten seconds.

"Oh my god! The head it out!" Emily cheered. Pam and Dana both looked on with crying faces. "Mona, you're almost there!"

"Okay, last push. One more push and you'll have your baby boy." Dr. Jameson added as a motivation. Mona's final contraction came and she pushed with all her might. A loud cry filled the room and Emily looked at the tiny baby in awe.

"Here he is! Your boy!" Dr. Jameson cheered, holding Jordan up for them to see. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna watched from outside the room with tears in their eyes as well.

Dr. Jameson placed him on a blanket and into Mona's arms for a few seconds before they had to clean him off.

"Hi, Jordan." Mona sniffled and smiled widely. "I'm your mommy."

All the women in the room were crying as the nurse took Jordan away for his bath and testing. Emily pulled Mona in for a searing kiss that made them both feel like they were flying.

They were parents.

~EM~

Jordan Wayne Fields.

7 lbs. 4 oz.

Born to Parents Emily Fields and Mona Vanderwaal.

God mother: unknown.

God Father: Toby Cavanaugh.

~EM~

AHH! They're parents! This was part one. Part two will be about finishing high school and Jordan! It probably won't be as long as this one, but it will be cute. I will be jumping around with time like I did with this one so he won't be one age for a long period of time.

Thanks for reading,

StoryWriter514


End file.
